Blunt Force
by NextNewAge
Summary: Terry is a new Trainer who started at a young age. But instead of normal starting Pokemon, she is gifted with two powerful Bug types. Now we'll follow her as she explores the Sinnoh and uncovers many things about Pokemon that even the Professor didn't know... and a few things about her self as well. May involve Pokemon/human & Pokemon/Pokemon pairings. DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ.


Chapter 1

Hello. My name's Terry. I just turned 16 and today, I will begin my Pokemon journey. I am about 5 foot 4 inches tall and a nice waste and average size breasts. Yep. Despite my boy name, I'm a girl. You're probably wondering "why start at 16?". Well here's the answer; my dad. Since my mom left us, I've been his only company. Now here he is, walking his only child to Professor Rowan's lab so she can get here first Pokemon. I looked up into his eyes, yes I said look up (the dude's 7"10'! He's a giant of a man!), and I saw the sadness in his eyes. I knew he was fighting a battle not to cry.

"Aw dad... come on. You don't need to worry. I'm going to get a Pokemon. I'll be protected." I said, I'm also on the verge of tears.

"I know, but how will i know you're safe? Dad's get worried too you know..." He sighed, tears flowing freely down his cheeks.

"Oh dad." I jumped up and wrapped my arm around his neck, "I know they do. You've been the best."

He hugged me back. After a few minutes, we broke apart. I held his hand for the rest of the way, which was only about... 60 feet give or take a few feet considering we live in the same town. As we arrived at the large building, my dad hurried ahead and opened the door. I'm going to miss the friendly giant, the man that loved fuzzy slippers and a glass of warm milk before bed. Tears started to swell up again, but I forced up my resistance. I walked up to Professor Rowan.

"Hello Professor. I'm here for my pokemon." I said with a forced smile.

"Oh... right... about that... You see, a boy came in and took my last. He just ran out. I'm sorry. If I wasn't so surprised, I would've stopped him." He said, bowing his head in shame.

Suddenly, there was a loud explosion. My dad and Rowan jumped in front of me. All of our eyes widened in surprise. Two Pokemon were fighting each other.

"Well paint me blue and call me Babe. Aren't those a Heracross and a Scizor? Hey Terry, I've found your first Pokemon" Dad said with a large grin, "OK! Charizard, Magmortar, front and center!"

The fire types landed on the floor with a loud thud.

"Magmortar, Fire Blast on that Scizor! Charizard, Aerial Ace on Heracross!" He commanded. Magmortar raised its arm and unleashed an intense blaze that not only caught the Scizor off guard, but KOed it in one shot. At the same time, Charizard slammed into the Heracross, also KOing it. When they hit the ground, Dad and Rowan threw their empty Pokeballs, sucking the two Bug types into them. The next few second were the tensest moments of my life. Charizard and Magmortar were ready to attack again if needed. Then, the satisfying "bing" of a successful capture rung through the lab. My dad walked over to the two Pokeballs and picked them up.

"Way to go you two. Rest up now." He said to his Pokemon. "Terry here is your first Pokemon." He handed me Heracross whom I named Axe. "And here is your second Pokemon." He handed me Scizor which I named Armor.

"Thanks daddy." I yelled as I jumped on him. I hung from his neck as I gave him another hug. Tears were once again appearing, but I held them back.

"My dear. You are now an official Pokemon trainer." Professor Rowan said with a grin. "You should be proud."

My father nodded in agreement. He kneeled down and gave me a kiss on my forehead. He reached down into his jacket pocket and pulled out a cell phone. He place the phone in my hand.

"My number's already in it. If you need my help, don't hesitate to call. I'll call you every now and again. Be sure to visit once you get a chance." He said. I nodded.

"You sure you want me to go dad? Won't you be lonely?" I asked.

"I'm sure. Don't worry about your old man. I still have my own Pokemon to keep me company. They need a good stretch. Now get going. Before you change your mind." He said with a smile.

"OK..." I turn and walk towards the door. I wave by for the final time as I exit through t


End file.
